1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to devices for interfacing with high frequency data transfer media and, more particularly, to a terminal block having a system and method for identifying the transfer media associated therewith.
2. Background Art
Standard commercially available, terminal blocks, including the commonly used 110-style block, are typically used to provide an interconnection between electronic equipment and work area outlets for electrically conductive data transfer media (hereinafter also referred to as xe2x80x9ccablexe2x80x9d), such as unshielded twisted pair cable (xe2x80x9cUTPxe2x80x9d). UTP is a popular and widely used type of data transfer media for either voice or data communications. In fact, UTP is rapidly becoming the de facto standard for Local Area Networks (xe2x80x9cLANsxe2x80x9d) and other in-building voice and data communications applications.
The termination is actually a joining of two cables with the block acting as a transfer point. The block is dielectric and does not have metallic contacts. However, the block provides a plurality of termination locations (hereinafter also referred to as xe2x80x9cterminalsxe2x80x9d) which have engagements for securing the individual signal-carrying elements (hereinafter also referred to as xe2x80x9cwiresxe2x80x9d) from a plurality of cables. The connection between the terminated cable and a second cable is typically facilitated by terminal clips having electrically conductive contacts and a set of engagements for the second cable wires. The block and clips arrangement (collectively referred to as the xe2x80x9cterminal blockxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cpunchdown systemxe2x80x9d) allows interchangeable interconnection of the wires, thus making wiring and rewiring the block easier. The block and clips are configured to have corresponding fittings so that the clips can be non-permanently affixed to the terminals on the block.
Typical applications, such as telephone service, for both business and residential sites, require a substantially large amount of cables for connecting incoming and outgoing wires. These cables will be terminated at a plurality of blocks, usually for routing purposes. When dealing with many cables in a situation like this in the field, it is imperative that every cable be labeled or otherwise identified at each termination point.
Referring initially to FIG. 1, which illustrates a prior system of identification for cables connected with a standard block 12 and plurality of terminal clips 22, it is clear that the prior system provides a limited amount of labeling space. Furthermore, the prior system is fitted onto block 12 but not secured. A great deal of time would be wasted by technicians determining cable destinations should the prior system for identifying cables be dislodged.
Also, in view of increasing demands being placed on communication systems (e.g., the implementation of category 6 standards), many new devices and/or methodologies for reducing electrical noise associated with communication equipment are being employed. Some of these improvements may alter the design of the blocks or clips which can, in turn, hamper or possibly inhibit use of the prior system and/or any similar systems.
Consequently, there exists a need for a system and method for identifying cables associated with a terminal block which is more reliable, in that it is secured to the block and not likely to fall off or be accidentally removed, and compatible or adaptable to new devices used in conjunction with the block. These and other objectives are achieved through the advantageous system and method disclosed herein.
The present disclosure provides an identification system which includes an identification bar and retainer clips for securing the identification bar. The retainer clips may include flags.
Furthermore, the present disclosure is directed to an identification system for signal carrying media associated with a terminal block. The block has a plurality of laterally adjacent rows of terminals for connecting media which also define recessed channels therebetween. The identification system includes an elongated member adapted to be seated within one of the recessed channels and a structure or means for securing the elongated member within the recessed channel.
The elongated member includes a plurality of locations for communicating information relating to the media associated with the terminal block. The information may be communicated by directly writing on the elongated member. Alternatively, an elongated label adapted to fit the elongated member may be slipped under the elongated member (if the elongated member is translucent) prior to being secured on the terminal block. Also, the labels may be made of paper and include adhesive on one side for being adhered to the elongated member. The labels may be preprinted or written on in the field. Preferably, the elongated member includes a planar surface for receiving the labels or any indicia relating to the media associated with the terminal block. Preferably, the elongated member has a substantially planar upper surface and its opposed longitudinal sides are folded down and substantially inward toward each other.
In an embodiment of a system in accordance with the present disclosure, a retaining member having an engagement portion for mechanically engaging the terminal block is used to secure the elongated member. The retaining member may also define a plurality of locations for communicating information, such as information relating to the destination of the media associated with the terminal block. These locations may be on a separate component attachable to the terminal block but preferably are defined on the retaining member. Preferably, the retaining member has slots for securing the labels thereto. The engagement portion may include a latching device for connecting the retaining member with the terminal block and/or a slot for receiving a portion of the terminal block.
The identification system may be made of metal or a dielectric material, such as wood or polymer. The identification system can be advantageously fabricated of extruded, die-cut or injection-molded plastic.
The present disclosure is also directed to a terminal block comprising a dielectric support member including laterally adjacent rows of terminals used to facilitate electrical coupling between cables which define recessed channels therebetween. The terminal block further includes an elongated member with locations for communicating information relating to the cables and a structure or means operatively associated with the terminal block for securing the elongated member in a recessed channel. Preferably, the securing structure or means includes locations for communicating information relating to the cables coupled on the terminal block.
In one embodiment of the aforementioned system, the elongated member is secured by a retaining member having an engagement portion for engaging the terminal block.
The present disclosure is further directed to a method for identifying media associated with a terminal block. The steps in this method include positioning an elongated member within a recessed channel defined on the block, wherein the elongated member defines a plurality of locations for communicating information relating to the media associated with the terminal block, and securing the elongated member in the recessed channel with a retaining member. Preferably, the retaining member is supported in position for securing the elongated member by being attached to the block. The method can also include the step of affixing labels to the elongated member.
These and other unique features of the systems, devices and methods of the present disclosure will become more readily apparent from the following description of the drawings taken in conjunction with the detailed description.